Triángulo amoroso
by brigitteLt
Summary: La vida de Tomoko kuroki dará una vuelta de 360G al enterarse que a su mejor amiga yuu se siente atraida por su hermano menor, Tomoki, pero ella también guarda un sentimiento muy fuerte por él, no es sólo simple amor de hermanos, la historia transcurre en un día común y corriente, los padres no estarán en casa por un buen tiempo. Qué pasara? Tomoko y Tomoki(Incesto), sera posible?
1. Desconcierto con todo

Bueno, soy nueva en esto, así que espero que me valla bien TwT!, quiero hacer esta historia lo más emocionante posible xD!, ya que quise escribir sobre un triángulo amoroso de Yuu, Tomoki y Tomoko, no sé porque, pero me gustan las relaciones prohibidas entre hermanos (incesto) xD. No me odien Q_Q! así soy yo (;

**Desconcierto con Todo**

Eran pasadas las 12 de la mañana en mi casa, no se encontraba absolutamente nadie, miraba a los alrededores, y absolutamente nadie, entré al cuarto de mi hermano menor, y tampoco estaba, era inevitable volver a revisar el cuanto de mis padres, ellos tampoco estaban.

-qué diablos? , cómo es posible, que me hayan dejado sola en casa? , ni siquiera avisan- musito la chica de las ojeras y flequillo que le lograba tapar uno de sus ojos.

-pero esto será conveniente?, sí que lo será- sonrió levemente

Al encontrarse absolutamente sola en su casa, decidió entrar en su computadora y jugar juegos otome, pero antes se dispuso a comer algunos snaks, en el instante en el que se disponía a iniciar uno de sus juegos le llegó un mensaje de yuu.

-qué?, yuu?- pensaba mientras se disponía a abrir el mensaje

_Mokochi!, necesito hablar contigo!, es de suma urgencia, por favor, respóndeme este mensaje o llámame por favor! _

Al leer el mensaje Momoko no dudó dos veces y llamó a Yuu, su mejor amiga de escuela media

-aló? Yuu-chan? Qué pasó?, estás bien?- habló la Tomoko en un tono de angustia

-mo..ko..chi?- yuu, no podía articular muy bien sus palabras, ya que se encontraba botando lágrimas, su voz se escuchaba entrecortada.

-Yuu? Qué pasa?, No te puedo entender? Háblame más claro- respondió Tomoko

-Mokochi, tu cree que pueda ir a tu casa, ahora?- preguntó su amiga, ya en un tono más clamado

Tomoko, lo pensó dos veces, pero qué diablos, no se encontraba absolutamente nadie en su, casa y le intrigaba eso que Yuu tenía que contarle.

-Claro, puedes venir Yuu, acá hablaremos con más tranquilidad, te espero- finalizo tomoko

-ok, ya estoy llendo- respondió y colgó su mejor amiga

Ya habían pasado unos treinta minutos, Tomoko se encontraba pensativa sobre lo que yuu debía hablar con ella, para que llorase tendría que ser algo grave, en eso se escucha el timbre, Tomoko baja rápidamente y abre la puerta

-Yuu, ya te tard…- no terminó de articular estas últimas palabras

-qué te pasa?- respondió un chico de cabello negro y mismas ojeras a las de Tomoko

-a, eras tú Tomoki- respondió algo desilusionada

-esperabas a alguien?- dijo, mientras se disponía a entrar en la casa

-sí, a una amiga, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia, Señor popularidad-dijo Tomoko algo celosa, ya que a diferencia de ella, su hermano era popular en el colegio, hasta las chicas querían estar con él.

-este… mamá y papá no vendrán en cuatro días, ya que se fueron a un velorio de un familiar lejano, tuvieron que viajar- respondió Tomoki

-así?, ni lo sabía- murmuró Tomoko, ya en la sala de su casa

-pero si lo dijeron ayer en la cena, tonta!, otra cosa es que no escuches- le gritó a su hermana mayor.

-hay, ya, está bien – dijo resignada Tomoko

-bueno, estaré en mi habitación, no me molestes- dijo Tomoki, mientras se disponía a subir las escaleras

Tomoko se sentía algo confundida, no sabía qué hacer, ya que era la mayor, se supone que tenía que estar a cargo de todo, la comida, la limpieza, etc. Su cabeza era todo un lio. En ese momento se escuchó nuevamente el timbre, Tomoko se disponía a abrir la puerta.

-Mokochi!- dijo entre lágrimas Yuu, una chica de cabello corto y rubio y cultura esbelta.

-Yuu? dime ,qué pasa?- Tomoko se dispuso a invitarla a pasar a la sala.

-Mokochi, te conté que tenía un novio, verdad?, pues, él…, lo encontré engañándome, porque lo vi entrar a un "Love hotel" con una chica más linda que yo, y encima me atreví a seguirlos desde un parque para ver si eran familiares o algo; y pues cuando se besaron y luego se fueron al Hotel, no me quedó más duda.

-Pero entonces ese hombre, si se puede llamar así, no valía la pena, es mejor que te enteraras de eso antes de que pase algo peor , como acostarse con él, o ya lo hiciste? -dijo Tomoko, con un tono serio.

-No!, jamás pensé ni por un solo momento hacer eso- la rubia se enrojeció, parecía un tomate

-Entonces está bien, no te preocupes, hubiese sido peor que pasase eso y luego te arrepintiese de haberlo hecho.

-Creo que tienes razón Mochochi, hubiese sido horrible, vivir con la sombra de que ese chico me haya marcado de por vida, pero poco a poco lo olvidaré, estoy segura, ahora solo quiero estar en paz conmigo misma- respondió Yuu de una manera demasiado madura

En ese preciso momento se escucharon pasos, como si alguien estuviese bajando las escaleras, era Tomoki, se disponía a coger algo de la cocina y volver a su habitación.

-Hola- saludo Tomoki de manera educada a la visita de la casa

-Ho..la- dijo entre cortado Yuu, ya que se había quedado algo impactada por la persona que bajo las escaleras, lo había visto recién y su corazón no dejaba de latir, sabía que Tomoko tenía un hermano, pero no lo había visto en mucho tiempo, él había cambiado, logró poner nerviosa a la rubia.

-Yuu, quieres algo de beber?- cuestionó Tomoko

-este.. yo.. creo que ya me .. debo ir, cuídate mokochi, chau!- se me hizo tarde

Tomoki no se había percatado de la situación de la rubia, ya que sólo bajo para llevarse una fruta y volver a su cuarto

-pero todavía-dijo Tomoko, mientras que yuu ya se había salido de la casa rápidamente.

Tomo se quedó desconcertada por tal situación, pero como Yuu, ya se había calmado y asimilado la situación por la que había pasado, dejo de preocuparse un poco.

**-Fin del primer cap-**

Si les gustó dejen sus _Reviews __;)_

Estoy en exámenes y haciendo esto! Mátenme xD


	2. Noche de Copas

ADVERTENCIA: Lemon e incesto (Tomoki y Tomoko). -Si quieres lo lees-

Bueno, aquí vengo con este segundo capítulo, a veces me sorprendo de lo que puedo llegar a escribir xD!, pero qué más da!. Me gusta esta pareja ewé y quise agregarle acción.

**Noche de Copas**

-Él definitivamente era, su… hermanito menor, pero, por qué no puedo calmarme?- yuu se encontraba corriendo, sin rumbo conocido, corría y corría.

Se detuvo en un parque, se quedó en un columpio, pensativa por un buen rato, se tocó el pecho y pudo sentir que no podía dejar de latir, pero ya se encontraba algo calmada, poco a poco. En un momento pudo recordar lo sucedido con su novio, decidida a terminar con él, lo llamó y lo cito para un encuentro.

-Entonces, estamos quedando asi, para mañana a las 3pm, te veo en la estación, chau-colgó la rubia

Ya en casa de la chica de las ojeras y flequillo, decidió tomarse una ducha para luego entrar en la computadora. La mayoría de su ropa que siempre usaba se encontraba sucia, las únicas que le quedaba eran, un short muy corto y un polo abierto por la parte de los senos y también algo pequeño; su mamá se lo compro una vez, pero ella se reusó a usarlos; cuando se los puso quiso quitárselos rápido, pero era la única ropa que tenía, pero ya que se encontraba en casa eso ya no era de gran importancia, aunque si su hermano la veía moriría de vergüenza.

-Pero. Qué estoy pensando?- se decía a sí misma

Después de pensar un buen rato dejó de quejarse; se encontraba en su computadora, leyendo información para poder volverse más popular con los chicos.

-jejeje, ahora definitivamente, tendré que descubrir, cómo se puede llamar más la atención de los chicos, puede que hasta tenga mi propio harem invertido-hablaba para ella misma

Buscando y buscando hasta el cansancio, pudo ver un blog que decía:

_A los chicos les gustan las chicas maduras, las chicas que guardan la compostura ante situaciones difíciles, las que por ejemplo; resisten al sake y no se dejan llevar por el alcohol._

-Definitivamente yo guardaría mi compostura hasta ebria!- pensaba Tomoko mientras leía esa líneas

Dispuesta a todo, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala, en un mini bar que se encontraba en su cocina cogió un Sake, el cual su papá había traído una vez porque se lo regalaron en el trabajo, y lo abrió. Cogió un vaso de vidrio y se sirvió demasiado, casi rebalsando. Se dispuso a tomar un poco. En cuanto su lengua sintió el amargo sabor hizo una mueca de asco, pero también se sintió desafiada.

-Esto es horrible, no entiendo!, pero si así puedo ser popular, lo intentaré- se dispuso a tomar todo el vaso con todas sus fuerzas, aunque no era de su agrado. Se sirvió otro y otro.

Tomoki se encontraba leyendo un manga muy interesante en su habitación, pero perdió la noción del tiempo y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya eran las 8 de la noche, fue al cuarto de su hermana a preguntarle si pedirían algo de comer o si cocinarían algo, pero ella no estaba.

-dónde estará?- se preguntaba a sí mismo algo fastidiado.

Bajó las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde vio una silueta pequeña en la oscuridad –Qué carajos? - prendió las luces y era Tomoko con la botella de sake en sus manos. Se acercó lentamente a ella y le quitó la botella.

-Qué diablos has estado haciendo idiota, no te das cuenta en el estado en que estas?- gritaba Tomoki, algo alterado.

En ese momento, Tomoki miró bien a Tomoko y notó que no estaba usando su ropa que normalmente llevaba, estaba usando ropa más ligera, lo cual le sorprendió bastante y no pudo evitar mirar la parte descubierta de los pequeños senos de Tomoko. Atrapado en sus pensamientos, Tomoko aprovechó y abrazó Tomoki, logrando que los dos cayeran al suelo.

-oye, qué te pasa?- decía Tomoki

Tomoko se encontraba encima de él y lo que es peor, encima de la parte del miembro de su hermano, pero ella se encontraba muy roja y sonriendo, a lo cual tomoki la vio algo linda, nunca había visto una sonrisa sincera en ella, ya que siempre trataba de fingir una.

-Tomoki!, vamos a jugar- decía con un tono emocionada Tomoko

-Esto está mal, está definitivamente mal! , yo no sé que estoy haciendo en una situación así, y por qué Tomoko se ve mucho mejor vestida así y con esa alegría inexplicable? , no la estoy viendo como mi hermana- se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Tomoko empezó a darle besos en el cuello bajando lentamente; en ese momento se encontraba desabrochando la camisa de Tomoki, él parecía no poner resistencia, en ese momento Tomoko ya lo había dejado sin camisa. Tomoki se sentó y miró fijamente a Tomoko.

-oye, está segura de lo que estamos haciendo? , Ya qu…- fue interrumpido por un beso intenso de Tomoko, parecía que lo succionaba y a la vez le daba vida, se preguntaba -cómo sabe besar tan bien?-se sentía tan bien que aprovechó y continuo con ese apasionante beso, no quería parar.

Ahora él se sentía excitado y ya no había marcha atrás, le quitó el polo a tomoko, pudo ver su brasier rosado, no pudo resistirse más y empezó a lamer los pequeños senos de Tomoko mientras se lo quitaba, Tomoko sólo gemia de placer, lo cual excitaba aún más a Tomoki.

-Tomoki… vamo..s arriba- dijo Tomoko algo cansada.

Tomoki cargo a Tomoko como si fuera una princesa; se fueron al cuarto del muchacho, la puso con delicadeza en su cama y ella lo empezó a besar con una intensidad que no parecía parar. Tomoki se encontraba encima de Tomoko, empezó a masajear los senos de Tomoko, luego bajo sus manos para desabrochar el short de Tomoko y bajárselo. Pudo ver unas bragas naranjas con dibujos de gatitos en ella, lo cual le causo gracia y ternura a la vez.

-de qué te ries?- preguntó Tomoko algo feliz

-jejej, no es nada- le respondió, con una sonrisa – pero, sabes?, tienes un cuerpo hermoso Tomoko-

Tomoki le bajo lentamente las bragas a Tomoko, haciendo que ella se sonrojara aún más y se cubriese con las manos la cara.

-jajaj, te ves muy tierna en esa forma- dicho esto Tomoki aprovechó y le dio un beso en la frente a Tomoko.

Tomoki se empezaba a desabrochar sus pantalones, Tomoko se sentó y lo ayudó, logrando descubrir el gran miembro de su hermano. Tomoko cogió el miembro de su hermano y se lo introdujo en la boca, haciéndole sentir placer a él. Después de un rato se cansó y ya se encontraba listos.

-Tomoko, ya puedo entrar?- preguntó tomoki

-por favor, sé gentil- respondió Tomoko en un tono tierno

El miembro de Tomoki se metia lentamente dentro de Tomoko, ella sentía dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, era algo inexplicable

-Me vengo, haaaaaa- dijo tomoki

-aaa…- gemia de placer Tomoko

En ese momento quedaron cansados y sólo se acostaron juntos, durmiendo abrazados toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Tomoko se despertaba lentamente y pudo ver que se encontraba en la cama de su hermano, completamente desnuda

-qué? Qué Pasó?- se quedó totalmente petrificada.

-Fin del segundo capítulo-

X3! Voy a morir!, este capítulo me ha tomado mucho tiempo, las ideas rebalsaban :,D , pero ya está, porfin un cap de tomoko y tomoki con lemon.

Si les gustó dejen sus _Reviews ;)._


	3. Encuentro

Bueno, ante todo, muchas gracias por sus reviews :) , no esperaba tener, enserio xD, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, la verdad! ;).

De corazón, gracias a todos lo que leen :D

**Encuentro**

La chica del flequillo y ojeras, se levantó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo cubriendo su cuerpo con tan solo una sábana blanca con la que había amanecido, miró a todos los lugares posibles, definitivamente su hermano no estaba, se dirigió con urgencia al baño.

-pero…qué diablos pasó?- no dejaba de cuestionarse-no puede ser…-dicho esto, cogió una toalla y se metió a la ducha

Eran las 12:30am de un viernes, Tomoki se encontraba en la escuela, felizmente ese día la clase de Tomoko se había ido de excursión por dos días, pero como era costumbre su hermana casi nunca iba a excursiones y menos con su clase; fingía enfermedades días antes o se enfermaba de verdad, él era el único que se daba cuenta de ello.

Él se encontraba sentado en una carpeta de su clase, la cual se ubicaba casi al fondo y cerca de la ventana-no puedo creerlo, ¿por qué lo hicimos?, es más… ¿por qué lo consentí?- hablaba en sus propios pensamientos-aunque no negaré que lo disfruté- logró ruborizarse un poco recordando la noche anterior; pero por el momento no sabía cómo mirar a su hermana a la cara, o cómo quedarían después de lo que había pasado.

Mientras que en casa, Tomoko ya había terminado de ducharse, recogió ropa limpia de la lavandería, pues ayer había dejado toda su ropa sucia en la lavadora y la puso en el tendal. Se dirigió a su habitación, estaba escogiendo entre dos de sus polos favoritos, uno que decía, alone… y otro de un gatito, se decidió por el del gatito, pero cuando se empezó a cambiar en frente a su espejo pudo notar que tenía chupetones (marcas de besos prolongados, que cortan un poco la circulación) uno por el cuello y otro por una parte baja de su seno derecho.

-estos… son… definitivamente chupetones- dijo mirando el reflejo de tales marcas en el espejo – pero me los hizo… Tomoki, mi hemano menor- logró ponerse algo roja al percatarse de la situación - en definitiva no recuerdo mucho… pero puedo ver pequeños lapsos de imágenes en mi cabeza- hablaba en voz alta con un tono de reflexión. -Diablos! cómo es posible, que él y yo?- se decía a ella cada vez más confundida- Tomoko sentía un sentimiento inquietante en ella, en definitiva estaba muy confundida, las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido.

Tomoko se dirigió a la cocina, pues moría de hambre desde que se levantó, entrando en el comedor, pudo ver en la mesa unos panes con jamón y una taza con café tapados con un plástico y al costado estaba una nota que decía:

_Tomoko, te dejo el desayuno_

_voy a volver tarde. Tomoki_

-¿Qué? Sólo deja esas palabras, no quiere dar la cara por sus actos!, ese maldito, encima que va llegar tarde, y ¿si alguien entra a robar?- no sabía porque, pero quería encarar a su hermano –él definitivamente me ha hecho todo eso- decía algo enojada, echándole toda la culpa al chico.

En la escuela, después de clases, Tomoki había quedado en reunirse con sus compañeros para practicar en el club de fútbol, por tal motivo no llegaría temprano a su casa, pero como la mayoría de ellos no se encontraban, él y sus dos amigos decidieron irse, caminaron hasta la estación de tren, cada uno se dirigió a su destino, antes de abordar el tren Tomoki escuchó la voz de una chica gritando:

-Ya!, ¡suéltame!, te dije que me soltaras!, déjame!, me lastimas- decía una chica de esbelta figura, que llevaba una falda muy corta color marrón claro, acompañada de unas pantis negras que le tapaban hasta el muslo y una blusa blanca con un moño color verde. A la cual un chico la cogía fuertemente de la muñeca de la mano derecha, él chico parecía intimidarla.

-¡No!, tú no puede hacerme esto, hemos estado ya por mucho tiempo, no podemos tirar todo esto a la basura por algo que puedes perdonar, ¿verdad?- decía el chico, un poco más alto que ella, de cabello oscuro.

-ya te dije, ya no quiero estar contigo más!, esto se acabó, y ya suéltame!- decía la chica entre medio sollozando, le dolía bastante su muñeca.

Nadie ayudaba a la rubia, la gente sólo los ignoraban, ni siquiera se encontraban policías cerca.

-ya suéltala, ella se siente incómoda, esa no es manera de tratar a una chica- dijo el chico de las ojeras, metiéndose en la discusión y el forcejeo que no le parecía.

-¿tú que te metes?, ¿acaso la conoces?- dijo el chico.

-No, pero no me parece que trates así a una mujer, suéltala por favor, te lo estoy pidiendo de la mejor manera posible- Tomoki le dirigió una mirada retadora al chico que se encontraba a unos pasos delante suyo.

-Qué te crees imbécil!- el chico logró soltar a la chica, a la cual le había dejado una fuerte marca en su mano, se dirigió con un puño hacia la cara de Tomoki, pero este logró esquivarlo. –¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿No quieres pelear?, pero si eres valiente para meterte en problemas ajenos! , ¿No?- le cuestionaba el chico.

Tomoki lo miró con algo de indiferencia y dirigió la mirada la chica –¿Estas bien?- pudo reconocer que era la misma se encontraba el día de ayer en su casa, hablando con su hermana cómodamente en la sala.

-Sí…- dijo algo tímida la rubia –¡cuidado!- le gritó a Tomoki

**-Fin de tercer capítulo-**

Si les gustó dejen sus reviews :D no sean tímidos ;)


	4. ¿A qué te dedicas?

**¿A qué te dedicas?**

Tomoki dirigió la mirada al chico, quien sostenía un pequeño cuchillo, este chico quería lastimarlo sea como sea, se podía ver el enojo que emanaba de él, ya que al no darle un golpe parecía haberlo sacado de quicio, Tomoki no logró esquivar por completo el ataque, le rozó el brazo izquierdo, dejando caer unas pequeñas gotas de sangre.

Tomoki le importo poco su herida; fue rápido y se defendió dirigiéndole un puñetazo en el estómago al chico, el cual se retorcía de dolor en el piso. Tomoki se dirigió al chico, lo miró desde arriba y le dijo:

-Ya no vuelvas a molestar a esta chica - dijo Tomoki con un tono autoritario; el muchacho sólo lo miraba con odio, retorciéndose de dolor.

Tomoki se dirigió hacia la rubia, haciendo que esta se ponga nerviosa – ¿estás bien, verdad?, tú eres la chica que se encontraba ayer en mi casa no?, debes se amiga de Tomoko- le decía todo esto mientras recogía su propia mochila de colegio del piso.

-Sí, soy su amiga- le dirigió una sonrisa a él, aunque la rubia sabia disimular su nerviosismo bien, parecía tranquila.

-y este… es?- miró hacia en chico que aún yacía en el piso.

-mi ex novio – dijo algo fastidia; la rubia dirigió su mirada a el brazo malherido de Tomoki – ¡Santo cielo!, ¡estas gravemente herido!, déjame verte esa herida- la chica cogió un pañuelo de su cartera y le rodeó la parte que se encontraba sangrando, logró amarrarla, pero no tan fuerte para que no le incomodase –este… gracias, por defenderme, la verdad no esperaba que nadie me defendiera- le dirigió una mirada de tranquilidad a Tomoki, haciéndolo sentir algo nervioso.

-de nada- le respondía mientras se dirigía a subir al tren.

-este… yo también subo a ese tren- le dijo con una sonrisa muy amigable a Tomoki.

Los dos se encontraban sentados uno junto al otro, la rubia se encontraba algo emocionada, ya que había entablado una pequeña conversación con Tomoki, además de que la había ayudado, quería seguir hablando con él, pero había un silencio, uno muy incómodo.

-¿por qué estaban discutiendo? – le dijo Tomoki, rompiendo el silencio que los invadía.

La rubia suspiró -En realidad lo había citado para terminar con él, porque lo había visto con otra chica metiéndose a un Hotel, me engañaba desde hace tiempo, eso hace que a uno se le caiga la imagen que tienes de una persona, y pues, hoy demostró una faceta que jamás conocí, se puso así de agresivo, eso me asustó. No quiero verlo más- se dibujó una expresión de decepción en el rostro de la rubia.

-debes tener cuidado con las personas que estas, conocerlas mejor para que puedas establecer una buena relación, ya que si no lo conoces, terminen mostrándote facetas diferentes, como las que viste hoy- dijo Tomoki algo pensativo.

La rubia se quedó sorprendida por lo que dijo Tomoki, pues parecía una persona muy madurapara su edad; además que se le quedó mirando, observando la piel algo pálida del muchacho y esas ojeras que le parecían atractivas, su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza. Sintió que el chico cruzaría la mirada con ella, pero decidió bajar rápidamente la cabeza para que ello no pasara; en un momento se escuchó que llegaron a la última estación.

_Última estación, gracias por viajar con nosotros, revisen sus cosas antes de bajar, por favor no salir corriendo _

Los dos salieron del tren, abandonando la estación en la misma dirección, parecía que se dirigían al mismo lugar.

-¿También vives cerca de aquí?- le preguntó la rubia, algo curiosa.

-sí, a unas cuadras más- le respondió Tomoki.

-cierto!, no te he dicho mi nombre!- dijo la rubia con algo de sorpresa, - me llamo Yuu, Naruse Yuu- dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- yo soy Tomoki Kuroki-le respondió mirándola con algo de curiosidad, Yuu no era para nada fea, era atractiva, era una chica muy simpática; era su tipo de chica; pero no dejaba de pensar en Tomoko.

-mi casa está más cerca, podríamos ir para curarte bien esa herida- dijo la rubia con las mejores intenciones y mirando la herida que se había hecho por su culpa.

-No te preocupes, enserio, voy a estar bien-dijo algo cortante Tomoki

-No!, insisto!, es por mi culpa que te hiciste esa herida, me siento culpable, por favor- dijo ella con una mirada muy triste en sus ojos a lo que Tomoki no pudo decir que no.

Ya en casa de la rubia, Tomoki se encontraba en la sala, muebles marrones de cuero y en el centro de la sala una mesita de vidrio con un arreglo floral que adornaba la casa, fotos de la chica con sus padres en las paredes.

-Ya tengo el Botiquín- decía la rubia mientras bajaba las escaleras, -espero que la herida no sea tan profunda – al desatar el pañuelo que cubría la herida, la empezó a limpiar con agua para luego pasarla a desinfectar. Tomoki solo sentía las manos suaves de la rubia sobre él y pudo fijarse de la cara de preocupación de ella, lo cual lo puso algo nervioso, eso sin contar que nadie se encontraba en casa de la rubia.

-y dime Tomoki, ¿a qué te dedicas en el colegio?, ¿qué quieres ser al terminar el colegio?- Yuu le formulaba preguntas mientras lo curaba.

-Bueno, ahora estoy en el club de fútbol, se acerca un partido de mucha importancia para el colegio, espero no defraudar al entrenador, ya que todos no estamos esforzando mucho para este partido, aunque hoy faltaran la mayoría, debe ser porque están algo cansados por el desgaste físico. Pero sueño con llegar a ser jugador de fútbol profesional- le respondía con un color brillante en sus ojos.

- qué bueno que pienses a futuro, ya que si el fútbol te gusta y puedes llegar a trabajar en lo que te gusta más adelante, me parece fascinante, bueno, ya está- Yuu le volvió a vendar la herida con mucho cuidado.

Tomoki se levantó del mueble primero –gracias por los vendajes- le sonrió; la rubia también se disponía a ponerse de pie, ya que se sentía algo nerviosa por la sonrisa que le había mandado Tomoki, pero cuando se levantó muy apresurada, se tropezó, haciendo caer a los dos en el mueble logrando darle un beso no intencional. Yuu aún tenía los labios pegados a los de Tomoki, ella se encontraba sobre Tomoki, sus grandes senos se contraían con el pecho del chico, despegó sus labios de él, pero se quedaron mirando un buen rato, la rubia se puso muy roja, él también estaba nervioso por la situación; Yuu se alejó rápidamente de él. Tomoki se levantó con algo de rubor en su cara y se despidió de la rubia –a… adiós- le dijo mientras se dirigía a puerta.

El chico se dispuso a caminar hacia su casa, ahora tenía que ver a Tomoko, con qué cara la vería con todo lo sucedido en menos de 48 horas?

**-Fin del cuarto capítulo-**

OMG! Esa Yuu! No creí que fuera tan rápida xD. Pronto la cosa se pondrá más calientes (wsobre la trama, aunque si quieren otra cosa, sólo díganme xD), les gusta Yuu&Tomoki? O.ó? yo prefiero Tomoko&Tomoki ;). En qué afectará la amistad de Tomoko y Yuu cuando se entere lo que ella siente por su hermano? :O! xD! Me emociono ;)

Si les gustó dejen sus Reviews


End file.
